A special special person
by jesuisunbic
Summary: When Tezuka's mother starts nagging Tezuka about his relationship with girls, Fuji decided to find his friend a special person. What he did not expect is to fall in love with that person's best friend.... FujiOC TezukaOC
1. Chapter 1

Chpt 1 :

" Momo, Eiji, Echizen twenty laps around the court!! NOW!!"

This was what the Seigaku regulars heard from their buchou first thing in the morning.

"Nya…..we were just trying to see how many tennis balls I could stuff into Momo's mouth without choking him……this is such a harsh punishment…." murmured red-headed Kikamaru.

" What was that ??" came Tezuka's voice.

"Eh….nothing……just trying to memorize the formula for the area of a sphere! Something to do with pi, I think……"

" Mada mada Dane senpai, it is actually 4 pi times radius square. And if it is any consolation, I am overtaking you……"

"OCHIBI!!"

Fuji Syusuke smiled slightly as he watched the attempted murder committed by Kikamaru . The victim was of course, Echizen Ryoma.

" It is going to be a lovely day." he commented.

" Yup, there is a 98 chance that it is going to be a sunny day today, if my calculations are correct." replied Inui, consulting his data book.

After a long and grueling practice, the Seigaku regulars were finally dismissed……or not.

"Regulars please gather over here, I have an important announcement to make." Tezuka called.

All the regulars groaned

" Argh…I was looking forwards to going home…" grumbled Momo.

Tezuka shot him one of his famous glares. You know, the one that could paralyse even the strongest man on earth, the one that can freeze fire into ice, the one that can wipe out an entire specie of great white sharks, the on that…..yeah, you got the idea.

" Now, this is yet to be decided, but the girl's regular is complaining that we get better training equipments and coaching, that sort of things. The tennis coaches are thinking of sending the strongest player of the girl's tennis team to come and train with us." Tezuka said.

This piece caused an immediate uproar.

"NANI??" screamed Momo. Everyone within 2m radius of him had to cover up their ears to prevent their eardrums to be destroyed.

"Now, this is what I call an important announcement" whispered Kikamaru to Oishi.

"BURNING!! I"LL SHOW HER WHAT REAL TRAINING IS LIKE, BABY!!"

yelled Takashi. A racket had somehow gotten into his hands. A smiling tensai was standing beside him.

"Fssshhh….." of course, that was our dear mamushi, Kaidoh.

Inui was scribbling furiously in his notebook that never leaves his side. Phrases like " new data", "effects on the regulars" and "new recipe for Inui juice just for her.." could be occasionally heard.

"Mada mada dane…"

Tezuka held up his hands… .and silence descended over the regulars.

" I know this is a big event. Even though all of the girls can sign up to try out for that position, the coaches want your recommendations. If you think that someone you know is suitable for this position, do let me know. Now, that is all. You can go now."

Everyone started walking towards the changing and started getting ready to go home.

"This is going to be really interesting…" commented Fuji as he walked home with Tezuka.

"Hn" was Tezuka's reply.

The tensai shook his head at his friend's attitude.

" You never know, you might just find someone special during the tryouts. I mean special special. The kind that your mother was referring to the other night." continued the prodigy with a grin.

Tezuka frowned upon that comment, while Fuji kept on grinning. Both of their minds drifted back to that event a few days ago.

Flashback……a few days ago

"Kunimitsu-chan! Is that you?"

That was the first thing that Fuji heard when he stepped into the household with Tezuka. His lips twitched, forming a ghost of a smile. "Kunimitsu-chan?" he whispered to Tezuka, one of his eyebrows lifting up. Tezuka decided to ignore that.

They went into the lounge and there was Tezuka's mother. "Darling! I'm home! Aren't you glad? Give mummy a big kiss!!" With that, she threw herself at her poor son and gave him a BIG hug, plastering kisses over his face. Fuji was having difficulties holding back his laughter. "How did a woman like her give birth to a son like Tezuka?" he wondered.

Meanwhile, Tezuka was trying everything he could to get out of his mother's bear hug. He cursed silently in his head. "Why is this mad woman here? I thought she would be back next week! Fuji is never going to let me live this up."

After several failed attempts at wrestling his mother off him, Tezuka decided to let the woman get off on her own will. Finally, she did.

"Hello Fuji, I didn't know that you were coming over, did I embarrass Kuni-chan? Oh well, he won't mind will he? You know, he should really get himself a girlfriend. He was born as an ice-block. Have you noticed how he has the same expression on for every emotion? Of course you did. You have been his friend since his first year. Well, I tried to teach him to express his expressions but I failed miserably. I just came back from America from my new movie, you should really see it, it has…."

"Mother……"

" a lot of famous actors and actresses in it. It was great fun working with them. Oh, look at me blabbering, Coming back to the girlfriend issue, you should persuade him to get one. I want him to have a special person in his life. You know , special special someone that he loves, and …….

"MOTHER!"

" Oh, Kuni- chan is angry.. sorry honey, I was too caught up in my conversation with Fuji. Off you two go, have fun with whatever you are doing. I have to go now to meet with my agent. And don't forget to bring a lovely girl home for me to meet soon, Kuni-chan! Love you! Bye Fuji!"

With that, Tezuka's mother bustled out of the house, blowing a kiss at her son as went past. Tezuka messaged his temples, gave a loud sigh, before turning to Fuji Syusuke, who had watched and listened to this scene with an amused expression.

The tensai had a huge smile plastered on his face. He was about to open his mouth to say something but Tezuka beat him to it.

"Don't you dare say anything."

Fuji shut his mouth.

End flashback


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N : Wow! That's all I can say. People are actually interested in my story! That's good, very good. I got a brainwave in the middle of the night for this fic. I just jumped out of bed and started typing on the computer. Perfectly normal, I know. -.-**

**This is my first fanfic ever and thank you for your reviews! The positive feedbacks really gave me a confidence boost. Enjoy the second chapter! I tried to make it a little bit longer than the first one and I am experimenting with different POVs now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Chapter 2

First days at school are technically the most chaotic times that you will experience in your school life. This is very true indeed for Sayomi. Just about 10 minutes into her first day at Seigaku, she has managed to walk into and give minor injuries to a few innocent passers-by, as well as having a major panic attack when she couldn't read the school map then realizing she was holding it upside down, and banging her head on the glass door of the teacher's lounge when she went in to collect her class schedule from her form teacher.

"Great….just great. Now I'm going to have a big bruise on my head. I blame this on the lack of sleep and jet lag…..Argh…..That glass door is just a safety hazard."

Ryusaki sensai glanced at the muttering girl walking beside her with an amused expression on her face. To tell the truth, none of student had banged their heads on the glass door since it has been installed, well, none until today, that is. It was actually very funny to see the girl walk into the teacher's lounge without noticing the door and crashing straight into it. Sayomi had then stood up, looking very unstable with all the wobbling going on, fluent English emitting from her mouth. They had sounded very much like swear words, judging by her tone.

A little smile played around her mouth. Sayomi is going to be a very interesting addition to her class.

**Sayomi's POV**

I gave a long sigh. Returning to Japan wasn't such an easy task after spending 5 whole years in America. Dad has decided to move back here after that unfortunate incident at my old school. Well, I can't blame him. The incident involved a science lab, a slight mistake in combining the chemicals and an explosion. Enough said.

I allowed myself a grin at the memory of that accident. I thought it was hydrochloric acid in that beaker, but it turned out to be this random chemical that Mr Brown left out for a demonstration. Poor man….I wonder if his eyebrows grew back…..Good thing I had my safety goggles on.

After blowing up the science lab…or parts of it, my dad decided that it was a good idea to move back to Japan. Leaving all of my friends back in America was hard but the prospect of stronger tennis rivals finally brought me back to Japan. Echizen Ryoma was one of the people that I intend to play against.

Our parents were good buddies. The last match between Ryoma and I was pretty intense.

I only lost by 2 sets. That is an improvement from the first time I versed him. Our first match was tragic. 6-0 to that little midget. But then again, he was a very very talented and good tennis player.

" Sayomi?"

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry sensai, I was spacing out for a while"

"Well, clear your head and get ready. You are about to meet your new class."

"Here goes.." I took a deep breath and followed Ryuzaki sensai into the classroom.

**Normal POV**

"You are so totally going to get in that team, Isami"

"Yeah, you are like the strongest female tennis player around. Just look at the other weaklings, they are like pathetic."

"I know, they are weak, Ringo. I am going to trash them, definitely. Think of all the hot guys I can meet when I get into the regulars team! There is Fuji-sama, I will get to spend so much time with him.….oh he's hot…"

Fuji looked up just in time to see Isami giving him the eye. He looked down again. Those three have been going on and on about the selection that was going to be held. The tennis committee had announced it yesterday.

He knew that Isami Ogawa was a good tennis player but she wasn't up to the regulars standard. However, she was the best tennis in the girl's tennis club, according to the

results of girl's tennis tournament held just over a month ago. Her two side kicks, Ringo and Kikyo were the supposed second and third top players in their club.

From the beginning of the third year, Fuji had been pestered by Isami. She was constantly asking him out, which he always declined politely and she was one of those girls that turn up at the practices to support him. At least, that is what she thinks she is doing. The regulars, however, thought that it was unnecessary and in Ryoma's words, " adding to the noise pollution".

A nudge in the ribs from Kikamaru sitting beside him brought Fuji back to reality.

" Fuji-sama?"

He was greeted with a familiar voice. So familiar, that he knew it was Isami even before he lifted his face to look at the person standing in front of his desk.

" Yes, Ogawa- san?"

" Aw…don't be so formal. Isami will do. And do you want to go out for coffee after school today?"

" Sorry, I can't. Tennis practice is on."

" We can always go after tennis…."

Isami was cut off by the entrance of their sensai. She returned to her seat with a rueful expression on her face.

"That is the 45th time that she asked you out, and if my calculations are correct, there is a 99.99 chance that she will do so again tomorrow." said Kikamaru, doing a perfect imitation of Inui. He even had a pair of glasses and a notebook. God knows where he got those things from.

Fuji's eyebrows twitched slightly.

The buzz of conversation stopped immediately as Ryuzaki sensai stepped into the classroom. Sayomi followed a few steps behind her. She swept her gaze around the classroom.

"They all look so intimidating…I wish that I didn't agree to the grade-skipping thingie." she thought.

"Sayomi, would you like to introduce yourself?" came Ryuzaki sensai's voice.

" Of course." She stepped forwards. "My name is Sayomi Yoshida. Due to some unknown reason, my parents decided that it was a good idea to leave America and come back to Japan…so here I am. And I would like to be known by my first name because I am used to it in America. Yeah…that's all."

"She looks so young…sensai, are you sure that she isn't in the wrong class?" came the voice of some random person.

"As a matter of fact, Sayomi is only 15 and is supposed to be in the second year. However, her academic standards are much higher so we decided to move her up a year."

Ryuzki sensai replied.

"Now…Sayomi, you can sit next to Fuji in the back row."

Sayomi looked at where her sensai was pointing and her gaze landed on a guy with light brown hair. He was smiling and his eyes were closed.

"Weird…..but he is very good looking." thought Sayomi as she went up to her allocated seat. Suddenly, she felt this sinister force behind her, like someone was trying to burn a hole into her back. She looked behind her and saw a girl staring at her. If looks could kill, Sayomi would probably be dead by now.

"She is probably that Fuji guy's fangirl or something." Sayomi thought as she settled into her seat.

**Fuji's POV **

"Ring……" the bell went for the start of lunch. 1 whole hour of free time. I can use some tennis practice. I looked at the girl sitting beside me. She seemed to be engrossed in the school map that she held in her hand. She was quite normal looking with her pleasant features and her long brown hair. Her hair colour is quite similar to mine though it was way longer, reaching down to her back. Her eyes were the most striking feature. I noticed them at once when she sat down beside me and flashed me a smile. They were grey. It was misty and clear at the same time, if that is possible. The colour of her eyes was a misty grey but they were really clear eyes, like they could see right you. That is the best I could describe it. Even I cannot make any sense of this description that I came up with. It is just how it is. Pretty weird, I must say.

" Em…excuse me."

I started. I so caught up in my thoughts that it took me a few seconds to notice that she was talking to me.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you know where I could sign up for the tennis club? I am Sayomi by the way, but I think you already know by that introduction I gave the class."

Now this is interesting. A tennis player, huh?

" I'm Fuji Syusuke, nice to have you in our class" I replied with a smile. "I'm just going down to the tennis courts to practice. Do you want to come along and have a look at the courts yourself? Then, I'll take you to the manager of the girl's tennis club to sign up."

"Yes, that would be good, thank you, Fuji-san"

"Fuji will do"

I was surprised at myself the moments those words left my mouth. I was usually addressed by my classmates as Fuji-san or Fuji-kun. Why am I making an exception for this girl?

"FUJI!! Come on!" Kikamaru yelled from outside the classroom.

"Let's go." I stood up and headed for the courts with Sayomi following behind me.

**Sayomi POV**


	3. Chapter 3

Sayomi's POV

**Well…..it's been a while since I updated. Nearly forgot about it with all these chaos going around me. So it began with a slight cold, then a headache, coughs, sneezes, sore throats, fever.Yeah..you get the idea. School is psychotic.( is that even a word?) Teachers are going absolutely CRAZY piling assignments on us one after another. Okay. Enough said. On with chapter 3!!**

**Sayomi's POV **

Finally, I am going to sign up for the girl's tennis team! I have not played in ages, with all the moving back to Japan. Not to mention the packing issue. I couldn't fit all of my stuff in the suitcase! All the other things are being sent here by ship and will not arrive until a few weeks later.

All I have now are my three precious tennis rackets, some clothes and a few of my favourite books. Oh well, its not that bad. Dad and I are staying in a hotel now so we have all the necessities at the moment. We are moving to one of his friend's house in a few days. Wonder whose house it will be?

"Ow!"

Great, just great. I just bumped into Fuji's back. I didn't even realise that we were at the tennis courts. I really need to stop getting caught up in my own thoughts.

"You seem to have a habit of spacing out randomly." came an amused voice. I looked up and saw a close up of Fuji's face. His eyes were opened and there was a hint of laughter in there.

His eyes were extraordinary. They were a clear crystal blue and were so pretty!

"Is there something on my face?"

Damn, I'm staring openly at his face now.

I could feel my face growing hot. "No" I replied.

" Fuji senpai, you and your girlfriend are blocking the entrance to the courts. Do you mind moving? I need to practice.

Okay, I can feel my face burning. I swear, they must be a dark dark shade of red right now.

I swerved around, ready to contradict that idiot who made that statement…..

And came face to face with Echizen Ryoma.

**Fuji's POV **

"Ryoma!!"

Sayomi emitted a high pitch scream and engulfed Echizen in a gigantic bear hug. Whoa, déjà vu. I remember that this was the exact scenario with Tezuka and his mother.

So…Sayomi knows Echizen, huh? I remember her saying that she was from America herself. They must have known each other when they were in America then. This girl is just full of surprises.

"Can't. Breathe. Let. Go. Of. Me.Woman!"

Poor Echizen, he must be having difficulty breathing.

When he was finally released ,I saw a grin flit across his face. However, it was gone in a split second. I chuckled, trust Echizen to hide his delight to see his friend from America.

Sayomi must be quite a good friend of his.

"Ryoma! You still owe me a rematch! Come on, I challenge you!"

and she must be quite a good tennis player to challenge our little tennis prodigy.

Echizen smirked.

"You're on."

**Normal POV **

10 minutes later, Sayomi and Ryoma were standing on the tennis courts, ready to start their tennis match. This unusual match has brought forth quite a few spectators. The whole regulars team, of course. Some members of the girls tennis club have also came around. Not to mention Ryoma's fangirls.

"Nya, Fuji, Oishi, who do you think will win?"

Fuji looked at the two of them facing each other on the tennis court. This is going to be an interesting match.

"It's hard to tell. Inui, what does your data say?"

Inui was standing by the courts, pen and notebook at the ready.

"Sayomi Yoshida, 15 years old. Friend of Echizen Ryoma since 5 years ago. 3 times champion of the under 16 female tennis competition held in California. Moved back to Japan just one week ago with her father. They are staying at a hotel at this moment but are going to move to a certain friend's house until their own house has finished renovating. There is a 80 possibility that it might be Echizen's house as it is known that their parents are close friends. I still need to collect some more data to define her mental status and work out her possibility of winning. It is 45 at the moment. This is all the information I can give you right now. Is it enough?"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"How do you think he got all these data?" whispered Kikamaru to Oishi.

"………" was the reply

"Stalker." muttered Sayomi.

"First match! Sayomi to serve!"

The match started.

**Sayomi POV **

I tossed the ball into the air and whacked it with all my might. It felt so satisfying. The ball went swooshing over to Ryoma's court. He got ready…but it bounced right up into his face. He wasn't expecting that. A wild swing of his racket. He misses. That's funny. He should have expected a twist serve from me.

"YES!!"

I jumped into the air. First point to me ! 15-love. HA! Take that!!

Murmurs could be heard around the court. They seemed pretty surprised that I could actually play proper tennis. I rolled my eyes.

"What was that?"

"Is Ryoma-sama hurt?"

"Oh my gosh. She is like strong"

"Go Ryoma sama! I support you!!"

Geez. How can anyone concentrate with all these girls screaming and screeching like banshees? No offence to them. No wonder Ryoma described them as "adding to the noise pollution" in his email.

Ryoma looked up. He had a smirk on his face.

"You are so predictable…sensai."

Did I mention that I was the one who helped him master the twist serve? No? Well, I have now.

I grinned at him and served again. This is going to be a great match.

**Fuji POV **

I didn't expect her to be such a strong player. This is a pleasant surprise with the twist serve and all of the things. She has no fancy moves to speak of but her flexibility and agility is, I must say, equivalent to those of Eiji's. The key of her being such a good player are those traits and her amazing ability to deflect smashes. It resembled me slightly but not quite. The best way to put it is that she knows where her opponent is about to smash and with her quick reflexes, be able to predict where it is going to bounce off.

I am seriously impressed. If she joins the girls tennis team, Isami Ogawa has absolutely no chance against her. I think that my candidate for nomination is set.

How can she be so graceful? She actually just glides across the courts. I wonder if Tezuka is watching this. He might just see that Sayomi is the perfect choice for that special program of training with us.

"Match point!"

There is the match point for Ryoma. Will he be able to get it? Yes, with a beautiful backhand, no less.

"6-4! Match to Echizen Ryoma!"

**Sayomi POV **

Oh well, I was half expecting that. After all, he has a gift for this, that lucky bugger.

"Great game, midget. I will get you next time."

"Mada mada dane"

"Can you stop saying that? It is awfully annoying."

"No."

He is still that irritating. That hasn't changed one little bit, I see.

"Ryoma, here you go."

A girl with long ponytails came up and handed Ryoma a towel and a can of Ponta.

"You are still drinking that? I sweat, you are a Ponta addict. Does it contain caffine? You will die a slow and painful death if you keep drinking that."

"Let's go Sakuno, rubbish just keeps coming out of that woman's mouth. OW!"

He deserved that whack on the head.

"Whatever, I'll leave you and your girlfriend to get some private time together." I winked at them. They made such a cute couple!!

The girl, Sakuno was her name, blushed. "No! We are not like that. It's not what you think it is!"

Awww. She's so cute.

"Come on, it is a psycho you are talking to after all. I need to get changed and get my gear. Shame Sayomi, you missed that punch."

That cheeky midget…At least Sakuno looks like a nice girl for him. I'll let them be. Oh, he's got his arm around her That's so cute. Ah…look at those youngsters. Hey, I'm beginning to sound like an old lady now.

"Hello? Anyone at home?"

It was Fuji and a whole crowd of guys behind him. Why didn't I notice them coming?

Oh yeah, I was lost in my thoughts…as usual. I mentally slapped myself. Fuji had this smile on his face. Laughing at my daydreaming, I assume. Hey, I can't help it, okay?

"I would like to introduce you to the tennis regular team, Sayomi. This is Kikamaru, you've met him."

"Hoi hoi! That was a great match, Sayomi-chan!"

Kikamaru's great. He is such an energetic guy. Not to mention friendly.

"Oishi, the vice-captian of our team."

His hairstyle is a bit weird. But he has a nice face. Really warm and friendly. He must be Kikamaru's doubles partner. Ryoma told me about the Golden Pair. I really want to see them play together.

"Kaidoh and Momo. The two rivals on our team. Watch out for their bickering."

Those two. Momo, I think, looks like a porcupine with his spiky hair. The other one just looks freakishly like a snake.

"Fsshhh.."

See what I mean?

"Inui."

That weirdo stalker guy. Yup, he looks sinister.

"Hello Sayomi, nice to meet you. Don't feel bad about losing, there was 55 chance that you were going to lose. Some Inui juice ought to do you some good. I developed this edition of Inui juice just last night. Try some"

He handed me this interesting looking liquid, it looked a bit poisonous. It would be rude to refuse though. Down it goes then.

"Don't drink….."

Oops. Too late. The Inui juice is travelling down my gullet as Kikamaru screamed out a warning. It tasted all right. What's with all these fuss?" It did taste sort of like my dad's cooking. He is every chef's nightmare. But I've gotten used to his poisonous cooking. Maybe that is why I'm immune to this weird juice. Wonder what it tastes like to the other regulars.

"OH MY GOD!! You are immune to this stuff like Fuji!"

"Interesting. Very very interesting. I will have to devise a more concentrated version of this to get more results from you." Inui was scribbling in his notebook that he carries around.

"Takashi is not here today. But here is our captain, Tezuka."

I shook his hand. It seemed like the appropriate way to greet this intimidating captain.

"Nice to meet you, Tezuka-san"

"Nice to meet you too. That was a very impressive match there."

"Thank you"

Tezuka was good-looking. There was no denying it. Miyu would be a perfect match for him. A perfect match, I say. He looks kind of familiar. I can't exactly put my finger on what it is though………

"KUNI CHAN!!"

**Fuji POV **

That was Tezuka's mother. What was she doing here?

"Oh crap."

Now that is something that you don't hear from Tezuka everyday.

**That is the end of Chapter 3!! I didn't have time to proof read so ask me if there are any parts that doesn't make sense. Sorry for the spelling mistakes if there are any. I will explain and introduce Miyu in the next chapter. She is going to be one of the main characters. More of Tezuka's psycho mother in the next chapter!! **

**Thank you sooooo much for reading this and please review! You know you want to. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know... quite a short chapter to post after a gazillion years...... sorry about that. Hope no one has forgotten the plot..... Here's chapter 4!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 4 **

**Sayomi POV **

"Kuni-chan!!"

I turned around and saw a lady running towards us. She was very pretty and looked kind of familiar. Have I seen her before?

"Oh crap"

Was that Tezuka? That human ice-block? Ryoma sort of mentioned this buchou's personality in his emails. Wow, I guess miracles DO happen.

Wait, Kuni-chan….Isn't Tezuka's name Kunimitsu? Wait…Oh no, it can't be, surely that can't be Tezuka's pet name.

The lady finally reached our small group and threw herself at Tezuka, smothering him with kisses.

"Kuni-chan!! I'm so sorry for arriving late! I waited outside for 5 minutes and you didn't come out as we agreed. I couldn't bear not seeing my darling anymore so I came in! We will be late for our appointment with Dr. Yoshida!"

Wait, did she say Dr. Yoshida??

"Oh, is this your tennis team? What a charming bunch of cuties! Nice to meet you guys. I am Kuni-chan's mother. You can call me Sally. Is kuni-chan treating you all right? Is he treating you too harshly? I can see that he still cannot portray human emotions on his face yet. Would you guys like to help? And..."

"Mother…."

I looked around the group. Most of them were trying to suppress their laughter, though not very well. Kikamaru emitted a squeak. Tezuka shot him a glare. Whoa, if looks could kill, Kikamaru would have died a very painful death. Inui was scribbling in notebook, of course. His hands were moving at the speed of light. Fuji had a small grin at the side of his mouth.

"Oh hello Fuji, how is the girlfriend problem coming along? Have you found a special special person for Kuni- chan yet? I have..."

"MOTHER!!"

You have to admit, Tezuka does have a very loud voice. I think that my eardrums might have ruptured. Oh well, that did shut his mum up though...

"Yes darling?"

Tezuka took a deep breath, as if to calm himself down.

"It is only lunch time right now and we agreed to meet up after school. Didn't your agent tell you the time?"

Tezuka's mother slapped her forehead.

"OH!! That's why he was screaming at me when I drove off. I didn't actually pay attention to what he was saying. So….did I get the time wrong?"

"Yes. You. Did"

"Oh well. Are you going to introduce me to your team or not? You never tell me about your club activities. You know, I….. Oh my god…. SAYOMI!!!!"

Ow, my poor eardrums.

**A few hours later…..**

I should have known it. Ruka-san was Tezuka buchou's mother. How could I have missed it ? They had an uncanny resemblance. Same amber hair, same eyes and the same face shape. However, their personalities were the complete opposite. Maybe that's why I missed their resemblance.

Ruka-san is my father's friend. Their friendship has lasted quite a long time. 9 years. They met at this random party. Come to think of it, every time that dad went back to Japan, he will always visit Ruka-san. I think I recall her telling us that she had a son too. Did my mother mind that dad was spending so much time with another woman? I don't know. In face, I don't even know who my mother was. But, I understand, some things are better not to know. Dad will tell me eventually when he is ready.

So, after emitting that ear-splitting shriek, Ruka-san attempted a bear hug…but got intercepted by her own son. Tezuka didn't seem so happy when Ruka- san left…I wonder why….

The rest of the regulars team decided to go for ice cream after school ended so I accepted their invitation. It would have been fun to see what happens at the dinner with Tezuka and Ruka-san, but I wanted to get to know the regular team a bit better. Okay, fine, I wanted to know Fuji better….

He is a really nice guy though. After Ruka-san was lead away by Tezuka, he introduced me to the coach of the girls' team. She was one of the spectators of the match against Ryoma.

"Well, young lady, I'm impressed. You do have the skills to be an extremely good tennis player. You might just be the lucky one to train with the guys. You never know. Come to the training on Monday. I'll see what I can do for you."

I was just a tad confused there. But Fuji clarified everything later on. He told me that one of the female players from the girls' team will get to train with the boys' team. That sounds pretty neat. I will work hard to get that opportunity.

Fuji, he is a mysterious person. I admit, he is very good-looking. That's not all though, you get this feeling that he is not what he seems to be on the outside, like there is something hidden way deeper inside him. He also has this air around him that is very likeable. I've noticed that some girls have tried to get close to him. The fangirls, for one. I guess I'm quite lucky to be sitting next to him right now, eating a hot fudge sundae.

"Nya, Sayomi- chan, you are really good at tennis! When did you start playing?" Kikamaru, of course, was curious.

"Since I met the Echizen's family. His dad taught me at first, but then they moved further away, so I started getting lessons from tennis clubs. I'll say that I've been playing for about 6 years now."

"I've only been playing around for 6 years too! But it was only three years ago that I met Oishi, my doubles buddy! He is the best partner in the world!"

I smiled. The Golden Pair. It must be great having a partner that you can spend almost the rest of your life with as friends. Doubles partners must have an extraordinary connection. In this case, Oishi and Kikamaru are pretty much soul mates.

I looked around the ice cream parlor. Most of the people have gone now. Ryoma and Sakuno have left together. Awwww…. I still can't get over how cute they look together. Momo and Kaidoh left together too, bickering about some stupid stuff, as usual. Some thing about pickles in hamburgers. Those two are great friends, I can see, no matter how hard they try not to show it. I guess all the arguments is just their way of showing "affection" for each other……Inui has left, going to the science lab to develop more Inui juice. That guy is so creepy and stalker-ish…

"Sayomi-chan, we're going now! See you tomorrow!" I snapped out of my thoughts tto see Kikamaru and Oishi going out of the door. It's just me and Fuji left. Wait…WHAT???!!!!

"Lost in thoughts again, I can see…" said Fuji, with a half smile on his face. I blushed. Picking up my sundae, I finished it as fast as I could.

"Well, I think I should go now." Setting down my empty sundae cup, I turned to face Fuji. He was staring at my face vey intently. What is wrong? He began inching closer and closer and leaning in to me…..What does he think he is doing?

I can feel my face heating up again, my heart is racing faster and faster. He's not going to kiss me, is he?

His face is getting closer and closer…..I closed my eyes……

"Sayomi, you have chocolate on your face."

**A/N: Please Read and review! **


End file.
